kingdom_of_rahmanusfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Kuran
Yuki Kuran is a minor character and a vampire known to only feed on the blood of humans in the Forest of Moore and outskirts of Rahmanus. She is based off of The Character "Yuki Kuran" from the anime and manga series "Vampire Knight". So far she has only appeared as a character who has been mentioned in the roleplay and has not actually been seen. She was one of the earlier roleplay characters married to Sebastian. 'Early Life' Yuki comes from a family of 4 vampires what are called "pureblood" vampires. These are vampires that were first created and were not turned into a vampire. Her parents were killed by vampire hunters back when she was a baby leaving only her big brother (Kaname) to look after her. At 12 her brother sacrificed his own blood to Yuki after an incident she had with hunters that almost got her killed. The only way to save her was to pump pure vampire blood into her veins. Her brother died a few days later due to blood loss saving her. After feeling that she was responsibly or her brother's death, Yuki decided to adventure around the streets of Rahmanus to restart her life and to become an everyday worker. She settled down in a small cottage just outside the walls of Rahmanus with a small job as a maid in the small inn. One day returning back from work she accidently ran into a tall,black haired man named Sebastian. After a year they married together and were planning on having a child together. Then came the unfortunate death of Sebastian leaving Yuki as a widow which broke her heart and reminding her of her familys death. Now she lives alone deep within the forests of Rahmanus, seeking revenge on her parents but cowarding from the human race. The hunters still live to see the day the last pure blood vampire is slaughtered to death. She waits to see what the future brings her. 'Appearance and Personality' Images (4).jpg|Yuki on her Honeymoon Images (5).jpg|Yuki wielding the Artemis Rod Yuki.Cross.full.31578.jpg|Yuki meets Sebastian in the forest Yuki Vampire Knight by OxyNik.jpg|Yuki wielding the Artemis Rod VampireKnightGuilty-08-Large01.jpg|A young aged Yuki with her parents YoungYuukiCross.jpg|Yuki as a child (aged 6) Purebloods-vampire-knight-yuki-kaname-15922682-683-696.jpg|Yuki and her brother Original (1).jpg Download.jpg|Yuki Kuran sitting at the steps of Ramantia Yuki has a petite slender build and big brown eyes fringed with red. She has shoulder length dark brown hair with light red/brown hue highlights. She wears the trademark black uniform with a white armband carrying the mark of a red rose. She wears dark leather brown boots. Yuki is generally a cheerful and a rather comedic girl, She is reserved and interacts little with her own kind and fears as well as hates the human race. She is extremely matured emotionally due to experiencing death from a young age. She carries a long dark sycthe known as the Artemis Rod that expands to an impressive length of 8ft, Almost as long as the longest sword in existence, The Masamune. 'Abilities' Like all Pureblood vampires, Yuki has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head.Yuki has demonstrated the following abilities, though most of her abilities are instinctual and uncontrolled. bility of flight using a pair of wings on her back made of blood that resemble butterfly wings.This also, as the embodiment of her power; it's just like Yuki to have her embodiment take the form of something that craves the sunlight. Ability to interfere with memory blocking through touch has been used on many characters so they have forgotten her existence. Her weapon expands in the moonlight in size and increases drastically in strength. 'Trivia' *''She is one of the earliest roleplay characters despite not being featured in the flesh at all'' *''Her weapon is the 2nd longest featured in the roleplay despite not being one of the strongest.'' *''Her last appearance was when she married Sebastian despite knowing more of the events after her marriage'' Category:Heroes Category:Female